sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound, with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic) and loves adventure. He is 15 years old and was born on Seaside Island. He most common goal on his adventures is to prevent the forces of Evil from winning the day. His arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman. Role in the Series Personality Sonic is described to be "like the wind";33 a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty,3435 and enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,36 as he gets twitchy and restless when cooped up in a small space for too long. Sonic is usually easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom and has at times a short temper.137 Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of others' warnings.37 Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises.1 Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity.37 He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play,3833 and firmly stands for truth and freedom,4 but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation.374 However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change.1 At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to help out and protect those in all kinds of trouble at any time, even if his actions will have ill consequences for himself. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky and at times overconfident. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, Sonic has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he chooses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for whatever has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Also, Sonic is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and he never gives up, no matter what. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration.137 While he can leave them hanging or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times acts rude, Sonic never intents to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends if offered and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.39 Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies, and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him.40 Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Shadow and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and can as well give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets even if at one point they were his enemies. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views in as seen Sonja's adventures of Sonic Boom, Rise of Lyric and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman is polluting the beautiful environment. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have an special interest in rock music.41 Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games usually when he is victorious. Category:Heroes Category:Males